Pink is our colour
by kaetea
Summary: A oneshot based on The Feeling's 'Rose.' Kakashi sees sakura differently, and makes a move. [May be a bit cliche?]


"Pink is OUR colour"

Inspired by a song by "The Feeling." Check them out.

---------

I own neither Naruto nor the lyrics to this song.

-------

Several pairs of eyes seemed to be glancing shyly over to him, but he kept his gaze locked on a certain orange novel. He had no interest in the women at that bar, most of them anyway. Sakura and her blonde friend/rival chatted away, unaware that one of them had his undivided attention. The usual social restraints did nothing to keep his mind off her. It was all in his mind. He had it under control. They were just feelings, a one sided crush.

A crush. Kakashi scoffed at the idea. A crush meant he was emotionally attached, much like the pink haired woman's childhood obsession for the Uchiha-

_Augh! Mind off of her_, the jounin inwardly scolded.

Despite his inner warnings, Kakashi had to ask himself: Could Sakura be his kind of woman? Were he asked weeks before, Kakashi would answer a resounding no; aside from the obvious age issue, he preferred women a little more…well traveled. He would ruin an innocent girl like Sakura.

So he sat, alone but not lonely. Drinking his sake and reading his book, Kakashi tried to ignore the burn in the pit of his stomach.

-------

Their next encounter came in a work environment.

Of course, he was lying in a bloody, shirtless heap on her couch, but they both _were_ working.

He had returned from a run of the mill, mediocre a class mission, but for some reason he had gotten a little...careless. It could not have been his _Icha Icha _book... he could not have been rusty. Hatake Kakashi did not get distracted or rusty. Another posisbility lept forward in his mind, but he once again suppressed the unthinkable idea.

So he sat up, trying to not let his mind and emotions wander as Sakura worked her magic. Honestly, that was what he thought of it. He understood the concept of chakra control. He realized that if he could kill with it, she could heal with it. But the things she was making him feel without even a touch... it was the closest thing to worried he had been in awhile, but the best he had felt in a long time.

---------

Cold showers. He may have said it wasn't all physical, but did that mean it couldn't be partly?

Only days had passed since her last appearance in his life. Still, it…hurt to be away. The pain was not the physical kind, (although he really did need to find another medic he could trust.) He tried to deny it; with the way his life had gone so far, attachment proved to be demanding and damaging. His mind and heart were at odds. Every time he thought of her, the same. Breath quickened behind that mask, gloved palms began to sweat…

-----------

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?'

They had been sitting comfortably outside, dead to any world but their own. Words did not need to be spoken; he read as she thought, until Sakura spoke up.

"Would you…could anyone…Hn."

Pausing to give her time, Kakashi wondered idly what she might be thinking in the pretty little head of hers. _No wait…in that completely normal head for which I have no feelings! Gaah!_

"Am I…too annoying for someone to be with?"

Expecting the inevitable Sasuke gush/rant, Kakashi cut her off.

"If you think that because he says it, you put too much value to his opinion."

"He… his opinion… Oh! Kakashi! Not him. Not anymore," Sakura contemplated yelling at him, but her real desire was to get her question answered.

"What I mean to say is, do you think that someone like you could go for someone like me… I'm not asking you out or anything!" she quickly added, seeing his raised eyebrow. "It just seems that no one worthwhile thinks _I'm_ worthwhile. They go for the other girls, the smarter, stronger, prettier girls. The ones with normal hair, the ones who wear the right clothes, and I'm just not that girl anymore." Sadly sighing to herself, she continued as Kakashi sat, listening and waiting.

"It's been eight years since looks were my primary concern. I'm not a twelve year old girl anymore, and no one seems to care."

Silence ensued. Girl and man sat, one waiting expectantly and the other contemplating his answer.

"I care."

It was so soft, she almost missed it.

"Wha…what?" her face flushed red and she snapped upright, half frightened and half excited.

A mumbled "never mind" drifted to her as the copy ninja ran home to get a good nights rest.

-----

The following night, he approached her. His usual aloofness was pushed aside as he nervously talked to her. So uncharacteristic of him, she thought. Desperately trying to not make a fool of himself, he broached the subject.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" the girl –woman- faced him (as much as one can face someone who hides their own face.)

"How about some… ramen? Sometime? Maybe?" He mentally slapped himself and rolled his eyes at the lame excuse for a date. Who was he, Naruto?

Sakura slightly blushed, but pushed the self consciousness aside.

"I'd like that."

As the kunoichi reached up on tiptoes, lips met his masked cheek. She scurried off to her home, and he to his, both exhilarated.

-----

(So, I recently found out that using song lyrics is a no-no... Was not aware. You can google the lyrics, c'mon!)

-------

Please be kind!

But I would very much like constructive criticism. Please point out errors, blah moments, etc.


End file.
